Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a technique for reducing an adverse effect, on a human body, of radiation from a transmitting antenna. According to the technique of Patent Literature 1, the following antennas are selected according to a result of determining an open/closed status and a use state of a mobile communication terminal: (i) an antenna to be used for transmission and reception of signals and (ii) an antenna to be used for only reception of signals.